EL PRIMER AMOR DE SASUKE
by Ayumi22
Summary: Este fic es un sasunaru y espero q les gusta aqui sasuke no sabe como declararse


El primer amor de Sasuke

En una tarde soleada, un joven de cabellos negros iba al parque para distraerse un poco.

Pues el había estado de viaje, Iruka sensei le había encargado de que trajera a un chico que había perdido a sus padres y el se iba a hacer cargo de el ya q no tenia a nadie.

Irukasensei no podía ir por el, por una misión q le dio Tsunade y es por eso que el le dijo a Sasuke q fuera por el al muelle para que lo recoja y lo traiga a la villa de Konoha .

Sasuke: ¿por que demonios tenia que ir yo si también podía ir Sakura?

El esta apunto de llegar al muelle pero se llevará una sorpresa cuando vea al joven que va a recoger.

El es moreno de piel, ojos color cielo y cabello rubio.

Al parecer Sasuke no sabia que hacer cuando de repente se ve una cabellera dorada bajando del barco el chico se pone nervioso al ver la belleza del rubio.

Sasuke: Pero que bello es ese chico parece un ángel... Bueno voy a acercarme y decirle que Iruka sensei no pudo venir y el me mando en su lugar.

El chico al ver que Sasuke se acerca cada vez mas, se asusto y el se aleja de el, pero Sasuke seguía acercándose, cada vez mas aunque el chico se hizo mas atrás y cayo al agua pero el no sabe nadar, y se estaba hundiendo cada vez mas y mas hasta q reacciono Sasuke.

Naruto: ¡Auxilio no se nadar ayúdenme por favor!

Sasuke camino sobre el agua y el chico al verlo se desmaya así que el moreno lo agarra y lo sube a su espalda para q no se hunda y el chico siguió su camino hacia la aldea de Konoha pero al ver que no despertaba el rubio, se asusta y lo pone en el suelo para poner un oído en su pecho y el estaba bien solo que desmayado por la impresión .

Sasuke: oye despierta anda que os me meterás en un lío con Iruka sensei .

Naruto empieza a despertarse y cuando se despierta ve a Sasuke se asusta, y empieza a correr en la dirección de la villa de Konoha y Sasuke corre tras de el.

Cuando llegan a la villa Naruto ve a Kakashi y se esconde tras de el.

Kakashi: mmm... ¿Quien eres tu pequeño, de quien huyes?

Naruto: Soy Naruto, y estoy huyendo ese tipo que viene tras de mi.

Sasuke: Hasta que te alcancé. Oye anda Vámonos q Iruka sensei quiere verte.

Kakashi: Me parece q este chico te tiene miedo Sasuke...

Sasuke se fijo en el chico y lo ve temblar de miedo y de ahí empieza a darse cuenta q era cierto q el joven le tenia miedo, pero no sabia por q si no le hizo nada (aun no jjijijij) y se empieza acercar un poco.

Sasuke: Hola... Oye disculpa no me presentado yo soy Uchiha Sasuke y me mandaron por ti.

Naruto: Hola y mucho gusto en conocerte mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto y... ¿quien te mando por mi?

Sasuke: El gusto es mío. Bueno me mando Iruka sensei por ti.

Así los chicos empezaron a conocerse y el rubio sale de tras de Kakashi pero aun no sabe

Por q lo avían traído a la villa de Konoha pero se sentía en confianza y a salvo con Sasuke

(uy eso de q se sienta en confianza y a salvo a mi me huele a noviazgo jijijij) el rubio al a cercarse a Sasuke empieza a sonrojarse un poco.

Naruto: mm etto... ¿A donde me vais a llevar Sasuke san?

Sasuke: A la casa de Iruka sensei Naru chan y para q lo conozcas en persona.

Empezaron a caminar hacia la casa de Iruka y mientras, Naruto se ponía nervioso cuando Sasuke se le a cerca para decirle algo, el rubio desvía un poco su vista y Sasuke nota algo en él, se le acerca y empieza a llorar al acordarse de el accidente q tuvieron sus padres .

Sasuke: ¿Qué te pasa Naru chan por q lloras?

Naruto: Es q se me vino una imagen de mis padres y me puse triste, pero ya estoy bien.

El le sonríe a Sasuke para q no se preocupara mas y Sasuke también le regresa la sonrisa

Y así hasta q pasaron por la casa de Sakura y ella iba saliendo de su casa y ve a Sasuke.

Sakura: Sasuke kun esperad es q te quiero decir algo.

Sasuke: ¿Qué queréis ahora Sakura?

Naruto: ¿Quien es ella Sasu san por q te persigue tanto?

Sasuke: Ella es mi compañera de escuela de ninjas y siempre q me ve quiere q salgo con ella pero yo no quiero.

Sakura: ¿Sasuke quien es ese chico q te esta abrazando?

Sasuke: Él es Naruto y no quiero que le hagas caras feas a el ni que lo molestes, ¿me entendiste?

Naruto se extrañaba al ver a Sasuke así con una mujer y solo para decirle q no lo molestara

Sasuke ve a Naruto algo cansado pero el se sostenía en pie abrazándose de Sasuke.

Sasuke : Naruto estas bien te no algo débil ¿O es q estas cansado por el viaje q tuviste?

Naruto: Sólo estoy cansado y quisiera irme a la casa del tutor para recos...

Naruto cae al suelo y Sasuke se asusta y lo levanta pero se da cuenta de q estaba durmiendo como un angelito. Lo sube a su espalda y escucha un quejido de él; estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

Naruto: Papa, mama... no me dejen solo... Mama, Papa ¡por favor no me dejen!.

Sasuke: Naru chan despierta por favor despierta.

Sakura: ¿Que le pasa a ese chico por q esta diciendo eso?

Sasuke: Él a perdido a sus padres en un accidente y esta soñando eso.

Sakura: Pobre chico pero no viene al caso... Te iba a invitar a comer pero veo q estas ocupado.

Sasuke: Si lo estoy, y ya me tengo q ir si no me regañará Irukasensei.

Así el se fue a casa de Iruka y al llegar ve a el maestro sentado en una banca esperándolos

Y cuando éste ve a Naruto en la espalda de Sasuke, se levanta a ver por q lo tenia en su espalda.

Iruka: ¿Qué pasó por que lo trais cargando Sasuke? Espero que no le hayáis hecho algo a el.

Sasuke: No, como cree Iruka sensei... Sólo que cayó dormido y lo levanté.

Y así el sensei toma en brazos a Naruto y lo lleva a casa para q descanse un rato

Sasuke se queda en la casa de iruka para comer algo y le da un tazón de ramen

Iruka: Sasuke gracias por traerlo a casa y por cuidarlo bien.

Sasuke: No hay de q sensei. ¿El va a entrar a la academia de ninjas?

Iruka: Claro que si. ¿Por q lo preguntas Sasuke?

Sasuke: No solo por curiosidad jejeje si, solo curiosidad.

Iruka se acerca a Sasuke y el le sonríe porque se dio cuenta de q se encontraba nervioso a lo q le había dicho (q pena q se de cuenta de q te gusta alguien) y se a sonroja al ver a Naruto durmiendo.

Iruka: Sasuke, ¿Qué te pasa por estas tan rojo como un tomate?

Sasuke: mm etto es por me da pena estar en su c-casa s-sen-s-sensei.

El no quería q se diera cuenta de q le gustaba el rubio y el chico empezaba a despertarse.

Y ve a Sasuke y a Iruka, no sabia q hacer, se levanta y para Iruka hace una pequeña reverencia.

Iruka: No hagas eso q me vas a ser sentir mal.

Naruto: a-r-i-g-a-t-o s-señor p-por t-todo.

Iruka lo ve con lo ojos llorosos y lo abraza para q sienta el cariño q le arrebato la tragedia que le paso a sus padres y Sasuke sabe lo q se siente perder los seres queridos.

Y así empezó Sasuke a enamorarse de Naruto.

Iruka lo inscribe a la academia para q empiece sus primeras clases, pero el cuando entra al salón se encuentra a Sasuke, y el profesor le dijo q se presentara.

Naruto: Bueno, pues yo soy Uzumaki Naruto .

Todos: Hola Naruto.

Sasuke le separa un lugar junto a el y así el rubio se iba a sentar, pero Sakura se sienta en el lugar de Naruto y el se sienta a un lado de Sakura.

Y empiezan sus clases juntos y cuando es recreo Sasuke le dio un poco de su loche en la boca y el hizo lo mismo y así empezaron un romance muy bonito y antes de q Sakura se a cercara a ellos los chicos se dieron un beso (guau estos chicos si q tenían ganas de besarse).

Sasuke: mm q rico besas Naru chan.

Naruto: Igual te digo, pero cuando estoy cerca de ti mi corazón late tan rápido q parece q se

va salir.

Sasuke: A mi también me pasa lo mismo, naru chan

Y en ese momento a parece Sakura y se sienta a un lado de Sasuke quitando a Naruto de ahí

Pero Sasuke al ver q Naruto se iba le lanzo una mira asesina a Sakura y se levanta para ir con

Naruto.

Sasuke: naruto espera por favor .

Naruto: ¿Que pasa Sasu san? Sólo me voy a ir al salón.

Sasuke: Me voy contigo si es q los chicos de aquí son algo malos con los nuevos.

En realidad era por q se pone celoso cuando ellos se le a cercan a su querido rubio y el chico protegía mucho sobre todo de Sakura se había puesto celosa de Naruto.

(bueno aquí termina el primer Cáp. En el segundo Sasuke le pedirá q sea su novio y tendré algo

Lemon y cosa de esas espero q os guste y espero sus revews gracias por su atención)

Soy ayumichan


End file.
